The Schools of Arcane Magic
}} The Schools of Arcane Magic are a series of in-game books relating to the achievement. They were written by the notable . They can be found only in Dalaran and, unlike most books, despawn after being read. In total, there are eight locations where books can spawn. After reading any book, it starts a three-minute timer. The book despawns when that timer expires, but until then can be read by any number of other players, making "group hunts" for these books reasonable. Respawn appears to occur three hours, three and a half hours, or four hours after the book despawns, but it isn't always the same book which appears. Instead, a book appears to be chosen at random from the set of books assigned to that location. In addition, not all of the books which can spawn are needed for the achievement. A large number of ordinary (if usually humorous) flavor books share the same spawn locations. Below is a list of each spawn location, with coordinates, screenshots, descriptions, and lists of the books known to appear in each location. Whenever the servers reset, such as when the servers comes back online following Tuesday/Wednesday Maintenance, a book will spawn at each of the locations. If you can catch them, you might be able to scrounge up a couple of the required books. __TOC__ Dalaran Visitor Center }} This civic office overlooks the Eventide in southern Dalaran. The book can be found on the floor next a stool by the bookcases, at . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Abjuration * Blinking Rules & Regulations * Bundle of Romantic Correspondences * Damaged Apprentice Journal Legerdemain Lounge #1 }} As Dalaran's largest and most successful inn, the Legerdemain Lounge enjoys a prominent location near the Magus Commerce Exchange. The first book occupies a shelf on the otherwise-empty bookcase (part of a set of two) near the western entrance . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Transmutation * Excerpts from the Journal of Archmage Vargoth * To Do Today * Polymorphic Rules & Regulations * Weathered Diary - Dates from the Third War Legerdemain Lounge #2 }} As Dalaran's largest and most successful inn, the Legerdemain Lounge enjoys a prominent location near the Magus Commerce Exchange. A second book occupies another otherwise-empty bookshelf, this time in the upstairs common room . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy * Thinking with Portals - A Memorandum on Proper Portal Usage * To Do Today * The Archmage Antonidas Part III Threads of Fate }} This clothing shop is directly across the street from the Violet Citadel and is adjacent to the Wonderworks (the toy shop). You'll find the book on a crate on the upstairs balcony, at . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Enchantment * ''Kirin Tor Monthly'' (November Issue) * Remedial Magic 101: Tips from the Pros * STAY OUT!!! * Portals are NOT Garbage Bins! Violet Citadel #1 }} The Violet Citadel is the imposing home of Dalaran's ruling mages, occupying the entire western end of the city and is its tallest building. The first book lies on a bookshelf behind Archmage Aethas Sunreaver . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Conjuration * In Time, the Arcane Corrupts ALL!!! * Journal of Archmage Antonidas * ''Kirin Tor Monthly'' (March Issue) * LAVA BLAST - by Pyroco Violet Citadel #2 }} The Violet Citadel is the imposing home of Dalaran's ruling mages, occupying the entire western end of the city and is its tallest building. A second book can be found on the floor upstairs between the bookcases next to the portal to the Caverns of Time . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Divination * ''Kirin Tor Monthly'' (May Issue) * Losses of the Third War * On the Virtues of Magic Violet Gate }} The city side of Dalaran's famous Violet Gate provides access to the city for land-bound travelers, across from Krasus' Landing. A book can be found on the ground here, in front of the bookcase to your left when standing in the building and facing the street exit . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Introduction * The Archmage Antonidas Part II * The Old Wizard's Almanac * The Worst Mage in Dalaran - A Children's Book Violet Hold }} Long home to Dalaran's most dangerous criminals, the Violet Hold can be found along the southeast edge of the city. A book lies on a crate at the northern end of the non-instanced area of the Hold, next to Archmage Timear . The books known to spawn here are: * The Schools of Arcane Magic - Illusion * The Archmage Antonidas Part I * The Dangers of Magic Abuse * The Fate of Apprentice Argoly * The Fluffy Bunny Category:World of Warcraft in-game books